o r e t a k o k o r o
by d a r k . angel . s a y a
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Chiropteran, must kill off the rest of the 'bad' ones in Konohakagure, for her uncle Orochimaru. She confronts her past, her love, rivals, and her new sister. Who will win the war?


Hi everyone, hope you'll enjoy this fic. It's sorta meh first. xP

R x R, pwease

"Talking"

'_Thinking/Flashback' _

'**Inner demon / inner self'**

**couples;; **sakuxsaso, sakuxita, inoxsasu because I just love to torture the teme, inoxshika, and slight sakuxnaru && sakuxsasu. And no, I'm not the biggest fan of sakuxsasu

**Chapter 1;; **untimely reunion

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan... wake up." A voice said to the sleeping girl, pushing her as the girl groaned in frustration.

"Five more minutes..." Sakura said.

"No sakura-chan, you have to get up, _now._" The voice said again.

"Fine, Fine, Jii-chan..." she said, scowling as she made her way out of her bed, only to look into golden, snake like eyes.

"That's my Sakura-chan. Now hurry it up, I'll have Jirobo drive you." He said.

"That's ok; I'll just take the bus." Sakura said, making her way to her closet to get her clothes. _'He just had to wake me up when it's..' _she thought, trailing off to see what time it was. She looked to her digital clock, and groaned, louder and longer.

"Orochimaru-jiichan, why'd you wake me up at FIVE in the morning?!" she yelled, letting her temper get the best of her.

"Oh, well I just wanted you to have plenty of energy for your first day, besides, I need you to kill some more Chiropteran(1) off. There's quite a bit populating this town, and their interfering with my business." He said. "Now get ready and meet me down in the dining room with the others for breakfast once your done." He said, walking out of the room.

Sakura then started to get ready for the day. Take a shower, get dressed, and then go eat breakfast. That was pretty much the schedule for every school day. Not much different from the other places she's been to.

'_I miss Otokagure..' _Sakura thought, getting into the shower while reminiscing about her old, practically _true _home.

Getting out of the shower, Sakura quickly got dressed into her clothes. Red top with fishnets, and long and baggy pants that had various rips and tears, with a gold wing on the right leg. All the rips and tears were badly mended with gold sortof fabric like material. And to top it all off, black converses. She didn't bother brushing her dull pink hair (with black streaks), only after the shower. She looked into the mirror, and adjusted her eyeliner. **A/N: no, saku-chan isn't emo. Remember kids, labeling is for soup and other canned products, not people. Besides, emo is a type of _music._ **

Before she left for downstairs, she looked at the katana in her room. Black sheath, with various cherry blossom petals and gold lining it. Sighing, she made her way out of her room and down into the dining room.

Sitting down at the table, she looked around to find everyone there. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and Kimimaro. Taking out the Ipod she had in her pocket, she turned it on and started to listen to some.. loud music. She loved to annoy them. Well, Tayuya too, because it was just so darn funny. Everyone looked to her, then continued their own business.. Tayuya snickered, Jirobo was eating, Kidomaru was playing around with his spider, Kimimaro was sparing off into space, and Kabuto was staring with some perverted look in his eye at Orochimaru _'Is he drooling?' _Sakura thought, and Orochimaru was looking to sakura, twitching and teeth shown in the growl that was forming on his face. He was annoyed, that much was obvious. Getting her cereal from a maid, she started to eat it up as fast as she could. The sun was already getting up, which means she was late. Wait a minute.. _why _did she care? Finishing her cereal already, she got up and slung her dark red messenger bag over her shoulder. Making her way to Orochimaru, she held her hand out asking for cash.

"I need some money." She stated plainly.

"Why?" Orochimaru asked.

"Bus money, of course. 2o bucks." She said.

"Twenty dollars? For bus money?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, I guess Konohakagure is just very greedy when it comes to money." She said, as Orochimaru dug in his pant pocket, and gave her the twenty. "You better come right back to prepare for the extermination." He said.

"Fine fine, I will." Sakura said, putting her Ipod back on and walked out the door to the bus stop.

'_If she wasn't a chiropteran herself, she wouldn't even be here..' _Orochimaru thought, continuing his business.

Making her way into the bus and to the back, she snickered.

'_There wasn't a bus fare, that baka.' _She thought. Resting up against the back of the bus's window, she closed her eyes to try and keep her relaxed. Turning up the music, she pulled her green hood up, not caring about the people looking to her. She hated when people looked at her like she was some freak. Music.. kept her relaxed. Smiling, she realized one of her favorite songs came on.

'_Oh how I love you, Papa roach(2)..' _she thought, as '. . . To be loved.(3)' Lyrics rang through her head. Glancing over to the entrance door of the bus, she smiled from ear to ear.

'_Sasori-kun!' _ Inner Sakura squealed, getting all giddy. He made his attention, as if hearing her inner self and walked down to where Sakura sat. Turning her Ipod off, she looked up to him, as he looked to her. After an awkward silence, she hugged **A/N: Actually around the border of hug and glomp** him. **A/N: Kyyaaa! X3 –insert big awww here- **"I missed you, Sasori-kun.." she said in his ear. She thought she saw him smile.

"I missed you to, Sakura." He said, returning the hug.

**Awww, wasn't that just cute? **

**And.. it's sort of cliff hanger-ish, sorry. xD **

**Chiropteran; a bat-like monster who feeds off of human blood. Sort of like a vampire. From the anime Blood+.**

**Papa Roach; one of the best damn bands ever.**

'**. . . To be loved.'; one of the best damn songs from Papa Roach. :3**

**Anyways, this is modern time. Sakura and Sasori are boyfriend x girlfriend, they started in Otokagure. :3; Yeah that was spoiler-ish. Gomen ne sai. **

**R x R!**


End file.
